Acting in Fate's Interest
by Writing Cramp
Summary: Servus Snape and Lily Evans were in a relationship that was doomed from the beginning by fate... also features Professor Trelawney.


Acting in Fate's Interest  


  
Lily Evans and Servus Snape. A relationship that was, from the beginning, doomed by fate...  
  
-----  
  
Lily pulled her lips from Snape's intoxicating kiss.  
  
Snape sighed remorsefully. "What did you do that for, Lily?"  
  
"Serv...." Lily begin anxiously, "Servie, I have to tell you something."  
  
Noticing the fear in Lily's eyes, Snape began to get nervous. "What is it?" he asked, looking at her with his piercing stare.  
  
"Oh Servus, this has nothing to do with you as a person, I promise...."  
  
"What is it?" Snape snapped a little harder than he meant.  
  
Lily took a deep breath. "Servus, we can't stay together any longer."  
  
Snape froze. He counted to ten, trying to calm himself. "Why? You- you haven't lost interest in me, have you?" he asked.  
  
"No, Serv," she replied caressing his dark hair. "I love you more than I'll ever love anyone. I promise you that."  
  
"But then, why do we need to break up?" Snape asked in frustration. "What about all those plans we had? We were going to tell everyone about our relationship soon. We were going to get married after graduation..."  
  
Delicate arms snuggled around Snape's chest. "I know, Servus. I know. But...fate doesn't want it that way."  
  
"Fate?" Snape exclaimed unhappily. "Who cares about fate? I love you."  
  
"But Servie...fate doesn't always care about true love."  
  
Snape got up and paced around the Astronomy tower. "How would you know about this so called 'fate,' anyway?" he asked.  
  
"You know Professor Trelawney? Our young divination teacher?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well," Lily continued, "She somehow figured our relationship out."  
  
"What!?" Snape shouted. "You told her, didn't you!?"  
  
Lily stood up and vainly attempted to calm him down. "No, Servus...it was odd. Like she somehow knows every relationship at Hogwarts. She has that gift."  
  
"Gift my ass," Snape snarled. "That woman is all talk."  
  
Lily continued, steadying her voice. "She says...she says that if I stay with you, the world will die. You know Voldemort? She says his true destruction is only beginning."  
  
"And what does that have to do with our love?" asked Snape.  
  
"Only one boy will be able to defeat Voldemort in the future. He will be my son, she says, but not yours," Lily finished, her tone saddening.  
  
"Well, who is this mysterious guy you'll have to mate with?" asked Snape.  
  
"Don't put it so crudely," said Lily. "The man is none other than James Potter."  
  
"Damn it. James Potter?" Snape grimaced. "The idiotic Gryffindor Quidditch seeker? I fucking hate him."  
  
"Now, now, James is a nice enough boy," Lily said, comforting Snape. "Besides, I'm a Gryffindor, too, remember."  
  
"Yes, but...., but you're different," he finished.  
  
"Oh Servus, I love you," Lily cooed. "I don't love James. But I must marry him. I must have his child."  
  
"Lily..."  
  
"Besides, my parents have been mentioning interest in me dating James for some time now," Lily added. "I'm sure this is fate, Servie. I know it."  
  
Snape sighed sadly. "Okay, Lily. I believe you. Go now; the pain is too great to see you again. But remember Lily...I'll always love you, no matter who you're really with."  
  
Lily reached out to Snape and embraced him, giving him the last kiss he would ever receive for you. "I love you, too," she said. And then she was gone.  
  
Servus Snape just sat in the Astronomy Tower, mourning the loss of the woman he believed to be his soulmate. Snape was not one to cry. But the way he felt, he might as well have been.  
  
***  
  
Five years later, Snape sat at his desk as the young Hogwart's potion professor. He opened it to the back section, where the marriage, birth, and death announcements appeared. One announcement immediately caught his eye.  
  
_Lily and James Potter are proud to announce the birth of their son, Harry James Potter. Harry was born through natural delivery, weighing..._  
  
Snape threw the paper down, not being able to bear the pain of reading such an announcement. Just then, Professor Trelawney walked into the room. "The stars tell me that you have just leaned about the new baby," she said, taking a seat."  
  
"Yes, yes, I did," Snape replied, doing his best to remain professional.  
  
"Servus, you have made a great sacrifice," said Trelawney, putting a hand on his shoulder. "That baby will save the world someday. All thanks to your giving up Lily."  
  
"Thanks you Sibyl," Snape replied, getting up. "Now, if you don't mind, I have some papers I need to grade."  
  
Professor Trelawney nodded, and knowing there was nothing more she could do, left the room. Snape sighed with relief, but really, he had no papers to grade.  
  
_Harry Potter, eh,_ he thought. _So this kid is going to defeat Voldemort. Pretty incredible._ But even as he thought those seemingly positive thoughts, he felt resentment toward the newborn child already growing in his heart.  
  
----------  
  
Notes: I think a relationship between Lily and Snape is definitely plausible. I know this is a theme written about fairly often, but I did my best to put my own unique spin on it. I also apologize if there was anything in the books that indicated Trelawney was younger than Snape or wasn't teaching during the Maruders' era. Even if that's the case, I still think I set up a good premise.


End file.
